Gravi
Gravi is a character created, and being played by Orolin. Information, Appearance, and Personality. Gravi is a video game character. This sounds simple enough, except when you realize that he's a video game character, who is no longer bound into his game. A six inch tall little mouse morph, with brown fur, just about everyone who saw him would describe his appearance as 'cute'. Big blue eyes, (for his size), the cute little rodent buckteeth, the little ropy tail behind him. But there are a few oddities. Chief among them, of course, is the health bar that hangs above his head. A rectangular white bar with his 'level' in a circle to the left of it, the color of the contents changes with the levels of the mouse's well being. Green until half empty, then orange, then red. Much harder to notice at his small size, is his occasional pixellation. The powers the mouse possesses can vary wildly, even between times the same person meets him, because he gains powers by increasing in level... And if he loses all his extra lives, well. He resets to level one, and his class changes. Generally he's actually quite a friendly little mouse, though of course it depends on how he himself is treated. If you kill him, expect him to dislike you for a long time... Losing his work is one of his most hated things. He's also quite brave, and if there's some way his death would benefit a friend who doesn't just return, he would sacrifice himself without a moment's hesitation. History, and Current Class/Level Gravi once belonged to a simple online game made for people who were interested in either the macro/micro fetish, or vorarephilia (or both). The game was a sidescrolling action rpg, with the mouse gaining power on leveling up, and forging, or finding magical equipment to aid in his survival. However.... Due to the nature of the game, Gravi was destined to lose. Again, and again, and again. Be it underfoot, in some creature's stomach, or simple through a mishap brought about by his small size. Oh, how he hated those days of being trapped in that game. And he still has no idea how he escaped. But he did... He saw an opportunity, and took it. The video game character escaped to the real world, leaving the game quite broken! No one could figure out just why it wouldn't run. But... Unfortunately, he found the real world, perhaps even crueller than his game had been. Micros were so rare, people would have their fun with him without even a second or two of guilt. But he got used to it, learned who was safe, who wasn't, and ever since coming to the real world, he's managed to finally reach levels higher than two, finally been given a shot at being the powerful one. For the first time, though, he's loaded into more than just a new, unfamiliar location. He's ended up in an unfamiliar time. The poor mouse can only hope that he'll be able to find someone to trust for at least long enough to get able to sizeshift... Dying again would really suck. Class: Apprentice Conjuror Level: 1 Basic Attack: 'Mana Bolt' A orb of pure mana, this is Gravi's standard attack for any magic based class. Does minimal damage, but even hurts creatures much larger than him. Level 1 Abilities: Basic Spellcasting: Gravi is capable of simple cantrips and magical feats, things like cleaning himself off, levitating very small objects, and fabricating obviously fake objects that don't last very long. This is not an offensive ability, and cannot be used in any way to inflict direct harm. However, it can be useful for helping him overcome small obstacles. Apprentice Conjuration: Small friendly creatures can be summoned to Gravi's aid, and food isn't likely to be all that great of an issue for him, though even using all of his mana, he couldn't summon enough food for a single meal for a normal sized person. Ever wanted to see a micro angel? Category:Male Category:Mouse Category:Mage Category:Main Character